youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Spinge Binge: My Little Pizza
Spinge Binge: My Little Pizza is the first installment in the Spinge Binge YTP series, made by Jallerbo. This YTP was released on February 10, 2016. The series revolves around the endeavors and adventures of Spingebill (or whatever you wanna fuckin' say it) and his faggots in an unknown undersea world. Sources Episodes used: Pizza Delivery, Plankton!, Krusty Love (A Few Moments Later... Time card), Whale of a Birthday, SB-129 (2000 Years Later...), Rock-a-Bye Bivalve (UHHH... time card) and Pickles DiC Entertainment Google Images My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Read it and Weep thatistheplan Breaking Bad - Caballo Sin Nombre September 11, 2001 attacks Snoop Dogg - The Next Episode Soulja Boy - Crank That Hotel Mario Transcript (Title Card reads Nine Eleven) SpongeBob SquarePants: I got it, I got it! Coming. (He is c*mming: He flies past Squidward and blows up) Squidward J. Q. Tentacles: (Picks it up) Hello? Mr. Eugene Harold Krabs: (Takes phone) Ahoy! Kru Kru Kru, mm, Of course we have weed. Youoyouoyouuuuuuuuuuu Squidward: We don't serve p*nis. Mr. Krabs: We ''don't, but YOUUUU do. (Mashs a pile of s*it into a d*ck) Squidward: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Squidward: Can't you just get SpongeBob to eat a*s? Mr. Krabs: Great idea! Take a sh*t. French Narrator: A few moments- (Squidward stops the time card and farts sh*t on Rainbow Dashes head.) Rainbow Dash: I'm a sh*thead! Squidward: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (scene change) SpongeBob: Fentanyl. Mr. Buuuu... D*ck d*ck d*ck. We're really making love. Squidward: Oh, how could it get any- (Explosion) (Wigs out) SpongeBob: I think my p*nis is getting hard. Squidward: WOWOWOOOOOOOO SpongeBob, this is no time for e*ecting! (Dicks fill the screen) So whaddya say, baby? SpongeBob: (Gasps) You just wanna have s*x! I'm not letting you f*ck me! Squidward: Gimme that p*nis! (He eats it) SpongeBob: I heard a n*gger. Squidward: Eat s*it. (2000 years later) (Two seconds later) (S*x) Sheldon J. Plankton: Let me go to college! Mr. Krabs: Back to the C*m Bucket with yeh! Plankton: You'll pay for this, Kra- (Explosion) My a*s stinks. (Uhhh...) Squidward: May I take your order? Clay: Uhhh... Or maybe- (Cut to the menu board. It reads "'Gay Guys''' KKK... $2.00 Cock Combo... $3.99 Rusty Spoon... $3.00 Weed... $69 S*s... $1,209,599) Squidward: Are you planning on smoking c*ack, sir? Clay: Uhhh... (Glitches out) John: Can I get some extra s*s? Squidward: How original. (Bubble Bass throws Squidward into the screen, cracking it) SpongeBob: First bun, then Patrick, followed by s*it, mustard, pickle, extra poop, lettuce, pizza, tomatoes and p*nis- (Explosion) (Squidward laughs: SpongeBob starts punching him in the face) Squidward: Kill me, SpongeBob! (He laughs: SpongeBob shoots him in the head) (Credits roll) Walter White: My little pizza. Pizza! Woman: Dinner. Walter White: Pizza! Fish: Look, I told your little friend I ain't paying for that! Squidward: Well, this one's on the house! (Walter White throws the pizza on the roof) (Melodramatic music plays as snow falls on the pizza: A Weird Guy shows up and starts yelling: the video ends) Category:Youtube Poops Category:SpongeBob YTPs